Big Clocks and Blue Jeans
by Stroke Of Stupidity
Summary: Crackfic! I got this from the Terrible Fanfiction Crossover Idea Generator. Want to know what it's about? Check inside. Mild Swearing


This came as a challenge from the Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Idea Generator. Check it out, it's awesome. Anyways, I was looking through crossover after crossover trying to find one that I liked and knew both fandoms. And eventually I found this one. The prompt was: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining **The Rocky Horror Picture Show** and **Flavor Flav**. The story should use **someone misplacing their pants** as a plot device! Yeah pretty weird but I live for that stuff so I took the challenge. I'm also pretty sure this falls under the category of Crackfic!, since I wrote it pretty late a night so forgive me if it stinks. Hopefully it doesn't. So enjoy the story and read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show because it belongs to Richard O'Brien and I don't own Flavor Flav because it is illegal to own a human. However, every other character is mine so HA! At least I got something.

* * *

It started as a normal Saturday night. Kate and her friends were driving to the nearest community theater for a midnight showing of their favorite musical: The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Currently Kate was dressed as Colombia, her best friend Carrie was Magenta, Carrie's brother Shawn was Riff-Raff and Kate's boyfriend Max was Eddie. However, one of their gang was missing. Their friend Mike was meeting up with them at the theater and surprising them with what he called the "Best Costume EVER!!!!!". And yes, the five exclamation points are necessary. Eventually they all got to the theater and were waiting outside when they saw Mike pull up in his old, beat up Jeep. This was normal; however what he was wearing was not.

He was dressed in a bright purple corset with a red feather boa. He had bright blue eye shadow on and his lips were red to match the boa. Kate and the gang were speechless. This wasn't the first time they had all gone to the show, but this was the first time Mike had dressed up, sort of.

"Well, what do you guys think? Isn't it the Best Costume EVER!!!!! Is it weird, sexual and musical enough for you?" He didn't seem to notice one thing wrong with his outfit, except the mismatching colors, which Carrie almost had a minor heart attack about. I mean honestly, purple corset with blue eye shadow. Anyway, something was _very_ wrong with Mike's costume and as he noticed his friends staring he finally looked down.

Instead of his faded blue jeans he had planned on wearing, all Mike could see were his Spiderman boxers, too short and a bit too small for him. Mike flushed and looked at his friends. He made a few odd sounds, like he was trying to explain but kept choking on the words. Eventually he could talk coherently, after the gang stopped gaping so much.

"Honestly guys, I could've sworn I had my pants on when I got into the car. Maybe they're still there." And with that he jumped into the car and started rummaging through the mess that covered the car floor.

"Listen Mike, I know you wanted to fit in and dress to fit the show, but Spiderman doesn't really go with Rocky Horror." Kate said trying to hold back a giggle. Max and Shawn were already gone, rolling on the sidewalk clutching their sides in laughter. Kate looked around and spotted Carrie talking to a random guy dressed as Rocky, completely ignoring her idiot friend. Carrie tended to become frustrated with Mike very easily, he was always setting her off. Luckily, Carrie was very good at removing herself from a situation that would've ended in tears and blood. Trust me. After everyone had stopped laughing and came back, Mike finally got out of the car.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. I was so sure my pants were in there. Maybe they flew out the window and somebody stole them!" Max and Shawn just put their arms around his shoulder while Carrie took a long brown skirt out of her bag.

"I brought it in case I got cold, but I think you need it more than me." Carrie said handing him the skirt and avoiding looking down. With that minor crisis solved, they went into the theater.

* * *

The show was going well and everyone was having an awesome time. Soon it was intermission and everyone was milling around the theater. Kate, Max, Carrie and Shawn were talking to the actor who played Frank when they heard a yell from across the room.

It was Mike, but then again, who else would it be?

"Hey you! What are you doing with my pants?" Mike yelled jumping on the guy's back from behind. Both Mike and the guy with his pants fell over.

"Mike, what are you doing? Get off of him!" Max said pulling Mike up by the back of his corset. Unfortunately, he didn't have a good grip and Mike fell face first onto the floor. When he got up the mysterious man turned around, everyone's jaw dropped.

"Flavor Flav! What are you doing here?" Everyone that had seen the little scuffle yelled. And it was Flavor Flav down to that stupid, enormous clock he wears around his neck.

"Hey, can't a brother go see a British cult classic musical whenever he wants? I don't spend all my time in that mansion with those crazy-ass girls." Mike looked embarrassed and angry. It may be Flavor Flav, but he still stole his pants!

"Look Mr. um…Flav, I'm a huge fan and I'm really sorry about tackling you. But why did you steal my pants?' This time Flavor Flav looked embarrassed.

"Yo man, these are yours? In just saw them on the parking lot floor and took them and I have to say, these are some pretty tight pants." Flavor said clapping Mike on the back. Mike looked at Flavor in awe and slight confusion. The rest of his friends just sighed. Why did stuff like this always happen to them? That was rhetorical by the way.

"Um wow, listen you like them so much, you can have them. They were kind of big anyway and now I can tell everyone Flavor Flav has my pants!" Mike said happily. Kate and the gang just stared. Mike was actually right for once. Someone had stolen his pants. The apocalypse had to be coming, that's for sure. Eventually, the show started again and everyone got into it. Carrie and Shawn did the Time Warp while Max and Kate made out during "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" just like always. Only this time, Mike had someone to sing Happy Birthday with: Flavor Flav.

Over all, it had been a pretty normal Saturday night. Everyone had fun singing and dancing and pelvic thrusting with each other. Except for Mike's missing pants, Flavor Flav wearing Mike's pants and a small wrestling match/fight, it was an average night at The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Kate just wondered if something this crazy would happen, what would happen next week. She was pretty sure it would involve flamingos but that seems a bit far-fetched, don't 'cha think?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and constructive criticism is always welcomed. As for my other stories, I should have a new chapter up by the end of the month. That is if summer assignments don't kill me first. *dramatic music*


End file.
